rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Kids Of A Legend: Adventure RP
'Plot' Vexia been getting rumors of tribes getting "magical shards" and obtaining power, which is stating that the monster gems might be coming back. These rumors are spreading even to möbius where it's even scaring the public to think about closing the dimension portals between the two. Thunder Punch is getting concerned and his children want to do something about it. 'Characters' Theroy Punch- S100 Tinane ~ Doom(Y-Tiger) 'Chapter 1: A New Scare' Theroy: *walking back home from band practice* I wonder how's dads doing...those rumors are makin him jumpy.. Tinane:*she was sitting in her house, working her cube necklaces*The Net of my cube knows the outcome of this... I want to do something to stop what may happen... *she sighs.* Theroy: *opens the door* I'm home! *walks in and see Thunder Punch putting on his jacket and scarf* Dad? Thunder Punch: The Governor wants me to meet up with him and the officials...about Vexia. I'll be gone for a few day so take care of your mother and your sister...*smiles and pats his head* Everything's gonna be ok. *he leaves out the door* Tinane:*she glance up, looking to Theroy.*... Theroy: Is everything ok dad? Thunder Punch: *smiles* Everything is fine kids. Now be good. *kisses Tinnane's head* Bye Sweety, keep your brother out of trouble. *he runs into the capital* Theroy: Dad was sure strange back there....I wonder if it involves those rumors? Tinane:*she frowns, then looks at Theroy*I think so, Brother. Theroy: Yea...I think those rumors have something to do with those gems dad talks about when he's telling us stories of his childhood. Let's ask mom, she may know what they are about! Tinane: *she smiles a little, nodding* Yea! If I remember, mom is baking something. Theroy: Alright. *walks into the kitchen* Mom! Venus: Mm? *she looks over, having starting cooking a pie* Yes deary? Tinane: *follows Theroy.* Theroy: *walks over to a jar full of cookies and other sweats and tries to take sum but his mother swats at his hands with her tail; he smiles and laughs a but befor sitting down at the table*Hey mom, what are monster gems and why is dad so paranoid about them? Venus: *she frowns a tiny bit* Oh.... Dear dear... *she looks at them* I may not know much but... I'll try to explain what I can... Tinane: *sits next to Theroy.* Theroy: That's fine. I just need a general idea mom. *he smiles and waits patiently* Venus: Somewhat like the chaos emeralds here, but different... Theroy: *still a bit confused* Oh...but how? ???: *they are gems that hold our dimension together and represent elements. Each gem contains a spirit, or monster and all of them together can bring an end to our and your world. *a voice echos in the room; all of a sudden a dark fog appears in the room; A dark Procupine and a two female teenagers and a male are also in the presance* Theroy: Hey! Why do you Darkensons always have to appear in our house in the most rude fashion. Nero: Shut up man. Besides, Dad answered your question. Venus: *she smiles sweetly* Thank you for explaining it better. Tinane: Oh. Hanail: *she smiles sweetly* Hiya! Janile: *she sighs.* Dark Storm: *sighs but smiles a bit; he turns to Venus with serious intentions* Sorry to stop by Venus but we're here looking for Thunder Punch. Or does he go by his name now? Either way this is very important. It involves the monster gems. Theroy: How bad can some gems be? Yes those chaos ones are bad sometimes but they are mostly used for good. So why make a big deal out of these? Venus: *she frowns* You just missed him, Dark Storm... He still goes by Thunder Punch... Hanail: *she looks to Dark storm* Daddy, he is going to the capital. Janile: *she nods and looks to Dark storm* Tinane: *she frowns, going to Dark Storm* Ca-Can you tell us what these Monster gems are? Dark Storm: Thank you. *looks at Theroy and Tinane* The monster gems we created by the two great kings to hold the power of an all powerful being, a false deity known as Kron, to bring order and to free our world from his power. When they did this Kron sought out reveng on the world's inhabitants. He was resurrected years ago when I was your age and sought out the power to not only destroy our world, but to destroy the other dimensions to create a place of his own image. He was stopped by a hero. Your father and due to everything being out of balance, your father destroyed the gems and used his power to return everything to normal...but it costed him his home in Vexia and he was forced to return to his origins in Möbius. Never to return due to the fact that he has that power of Kron inside of him. The fact that the gems re appearance is starting about is causing ca motion in our dimension and could threaten vexia and möbius again. I must find you father to see what we can do. Nero, Hanail, Janlie. Let's go. *he disappears into shadows* Nero: Be safe Theroy. *he urges his sisters* Theroy: *a bit shocked at the info but still doesn't under stand* Ok....well I hope your mission goes well. *waves at Hanil and Janlie to say goodbey but is given a cold look by Nero; it's his "don't even look at my sisters with those eyes look" so he puts his hand down and smiles as a sweatdrops* Hanail: *she waves bye at Theroy before vanishing after Dark Storm* Janile: *she follows after Hanail and Dark Storm.* Tinane: *she frowns, looking to Venus*... Venus: *she sighs a bit*... Theroy: I swear he has a sister complex. *jokes around before looking to his mom and sister* So....Im a help dad! Tinane: Me Too! *looks to Theroy*